


We Leave To See The Sky

by abyss1826



Series: Despite The Space Between Us, The Universe Can't Tear Us apart [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Matt Holt Week 2017, Sneaking Out, matt is a good role model but only sometimes and looking at pidge who would expect anything less, sibling relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyss1826/pseuds/abyss1826
Summary: It's a clear summer night, and what better to do on a clear summer night than to sneak out with your baby sister and watch the stars? (Part of the DSBU+ universe but can be read independently. Written for the prompt Constellations)





	We Leave To See The Sky

11:30 pm. Dark. His parents had finally gone to bed about half an hour ago, and if he was quiet, Colleen wouldn’t catch him awake. He looks out his window, quietly pulling the heavy curtains aside. The sky is clear. It’s a perfect night. He pulls on his jeans and a long-sleeved t-shirt, grabbing the little basket filled with a blanket and juice boxes and the electric lamp Mom would use when the power went out at the farmhouse. He snuck out of his room and over to his sister’s, grinning at how quiet the hinges in this house were.

“ _ Pigeon _ ,” he whispered, poking at her lump in the covers. “ _ The sky’s perfect, we gotta go. _ ” The seven-year-old rolled over, disgruntled, and rubbed at her eyes. He pulled out some sweatpants and a sweater out of her dresser for her to pull on over her pj’s and waited. Then she followed his footsteps to sneak in and out of the garage to get his bike, then out the back door, farthest from their parents’ room. He put the little basket into the larger basket in the front of his bike while Pidge balanced herself on the back pegs with her hands on his shoulders.

“ _ Wait, get off for a sec. _ ” They got off the bike, and Matt went back inside. When he came back out he had their helmets.

“ _ I can put it on myself you know, _ ” Pidge pouted as he buckled and checked that her straps were tight enough.

“ _ Last time you fell off your bike the thing practically slipped off your head with how loose it was, _ ” he reminded her. She crossed her arms with a scowl. He patted her on her firmly-helmeted head and swung his leg over the frame. Pidge climbed onto the back again once he had his own helmet on, and Matt peddled away from the house. once they were out of the small town with it's dim streetlights he put the LED clipped to his handlebars on. He knew the path well in the daylight and could avoid plenty of sharp bumps from muscle memory alone, but he wasn't going to ride in the dark and chance an accident when Pidge was with him like this. He also had to watch for snakes and other such things. He may be sneaking out, but he wasn't an idiot. 

When they got to the little open cliff area he stopped and Pidge hopped off. He spread the blanket out on the ground and passed her a juice box before sitting down with the lit camping light. They could see the stars perfectly from there. They could see the stars from most anywhere in town, too, being where most of the people who worked at the Garrison lived with their families it was pretty in the middle of nowhere, but it was more fun to get away. As long as none of the nosey mom's had been awake and looked out to see who the hell was riding a bike so late at night, he'd get away with it too. It wouldn't be his first time. Just Pidge’s.

He lays back and adjusts his glasses so the nose piece doesn't fall into the corners of his eyes.

“There’s a big constellation right in the Milky Way, called Scorpius. Its tail is below the line, and its claws stick out above it. You see?”

“Yeah.”

“Scorpius is one of the Greek constellations. Gaea, the earth goddess, made it to kill the hero Orion who was a great hunter that boasted about being able to kill all of her monsters. She put it in the sky to show her victory, but Artemis, the moon goddess, and goddess of the hunt, was good friends with Orion and so she turned him into a constellation too. Now they just chase each other, because Scorpio is in the summer and Orion is in the winter.”

“That sucks,” Pidge comments, sipping at her juice.

“Why does that suck?” Matt asks, cracking a smile.

“Now he’s gotta be chased by the thing that killed him, that’s not fun. Artemis should’ve thought better.” Matt laughs.

“Don’t let her hear you say that! She’s right up there you know,” he reminds her, pointing up at the moon. Pidge sticks her tongue out at it. He laughs again and she grins.

“Next to Scorpius’ tail is the thing that looks like a teapot, that’s Sagittarius, another Greek one. He was a centaur that taught heroes like Hercules and Jason. He was poisoned by a stray arrow from Hercules, and was in so much pain Zeus turned him into a constellation since he wouldn’t die otherwise. You can’t see it, since it’s so far away, but Pluto, the Dwarf Planet, is somewhere in the area to the right of the teapot’s handle. Pluto is the Roman name for Hades, the god of the underworld. He deals with all the spirits and judges where they should go. He’s pretty level headed in the myths, and he’s got a giant three headed dog named Cerberus. One of Pluto’s moons is called Kerberos, which is just a different version of Cerberus. We might be able to get people that far one day.”

“Woah.”

“I don’t know what the point of that would be, but it’d be neat to do anyway.”

“I wanna go to Pluto!” Matt laughs.

“I think you’d want to go to something nicer baby bird, Pluto’s all ice. It’s not even liquid ice either, it’s so cold that  _ gas _ froze.”

“Is that really cold?”

“It’s definitely way colder than Christmas with Dad’s family up in Chicago.”

“Oh.”

He looks back up at the sky and points above Sagittarius. 

“That’s Hercules just up there, he’s upside down. He did all kinds of things. Sometimes he killed people by accident and this did difficult things to punish himself. Some of the other constellations have to do with him too, but I think Aunt Christina is the one to go to for all of his stories. There’s too many for me to remember. He killed a great lion at some point, and that became Leo. We can’t see it right now since it isn’t in our hemisphere though.” He looked over just in time to see his sister yawn. “You tired?”

“Yeah.”

“Let’s go back then, before you’re too sleepy to hold on right.” Pidge nod d, and stood up, and Matt folded the blanket and put the empty juice boxes into the basket with it, and rode the two of them back to the house and safely to bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please comment!


End file.
